Joy To My World
by LIGHTNSHADOWS
Summary: Just a peak at what could be,if love were let to run free & hearts followed their path. * Thanks to Smartkid37 & LanaJoy for their reviews.:-D *


JOY TO MY WORLD.

(an NCIS Christmas story.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of NCIS etc. Wish I did !! Fanfic is for me to write & you to enjoy (hopefully). Please be kind, It's my first story in a looooooooong time.

Happy Holidays to us all and Peace to all for 2010.

It's late Christmas night and a beautiful petite woman watches the snow falling outside her bedroom window. "How lucky am I" she thinks, "I have a family who loves me, a man who would go to the ends of the earth for me and I am free to love. Happy Hanukkah to me." A sleepy voice breaks through her thoughts.

" my love,come back to bed." a male calls to her. " I am coming, my husband," she replies as she walks to their bed. Gentle arms open to infold her as she crawls back into their bed. "What are you thinking, my little ninja? " he asks, "Only that I am so very lucky to have you, my love," she answers back. "No, my little ninja, I am the lucky one, for you are the one who brings joy to my world everyday. And to think I was once such a bumbling wreck around you." They laugh together as she lays her head upon his chest and listens to his heartbeat. As her eyes close, he says "Happy Hanukkah to us, Mrs McGee" and she whispers back, "Merry Christmas to us, my Tim." as Ziva and Timothy McGee farewell their first Christmas together as husband and wife.

* * *

He leans against the door frame, watching the sleeping form in the extra large king size that is their bed, when a kiss on his shoulder makes him turn around. " I wondered where you were" he says as he wraps his arms around the waist of the silver-haired man in front of him. "I was just locking up. I didn't want her to worry" replied the silver-haired man as he kissed the full, soft lips of the younger man.

"Mmm, as much as I love watching you two together, can I have some of that love my way?" a sultry female voice speaks. Both men turn towards the bed and the beauty upon it. "Our love, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to wake you. You looked so peaceful," the younger man replied "Well, come back to bed both of you, I miss you." she answers back. Both men just smile at her and holding hands, walk over to the bed and get in, one on either side of her. As blankets are pulled up and the snow falls outside, their hands entwine,three bodies hold each other close. Her head turns to face the young man, his head resting on her shoulder, she speaks, "I love you, Tony" and turns to meet the eyes of her silver-haired fox "I love you, Jethro." The younger man smiles as he says "I love you,too,Abby ," and raises his head to meet the eyes of his other love " and I love you, Jethro."

The silver haired man leans over and kisses his two loves, the two missing pieces of his soul, his wife and his husband, "I love you both so much, you two are the joy in my world. Now sleep, we have all the time in the world" he says as all three drift off to sleep in each others arms - Leroy Jethro Gibbs, his wife Abby and his husband Anthony.

* * *

A man and a woman sit, curled up upon a large couch, classical music playing softly in the background, his arm around her waist. She sleeps with her head on his shoulder as he watches the fire in the fireplace and thinks to himself," how blessed am I. She loves me, my own miracle, she loves me. And to think I nearly lost her." His thoughts are interrupted as she gently lifts her head and kisses him. "My angel, you should be sleeping. You need to rest" he says to her, sleepy eyes locked onto his. "I love you so much,"she tells him "I get scared sometimes, that I'll wake up and it's just a dream." "My darling, this is our dream, a dream for two. I love you with all my heart and in just a few more weeks we will have living proof of just how much I love you." he laughs, "Thank you, my darling, for your love and our child." With that, he gently places his hand on her pregnant belly. "I love you too, my Ducky. You have brought so much joy to my world. A child...I never thought it was possible for me, yet here I am, a wife and mother-to-be. Thank you, Donald Mallard." She kisses him deeply, letting him know just how much she wants him. As they stand to go to bed, he kisses her, holding her close to him and says "You're very welcome Jordan Mallard."

With those words, he leads his beautiful wife to bed.

FIN.

(A/N Hope you all enjoyed my first story in over 20 years. Please forgive the language differences, Australian English is a little different to U.S. English. Oh' before I forget, I didn't include Palmer because I couldn't see how to include him without Lee.. Please be kind & review, just so I can tell my cat "yes, I did achieve something sitting at the computer and not playing with you. **;-)**


End file.
